


2:36

by imagineteamfreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College is the worst, Community College, Exams, F/M, Finals, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Reader, Studying, the reader is exhausted, the reader is taking college classes though not exactly college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: You're trying to study for your exams, but you're so, so tired. Luckily, Sam has a cure.





	2:36

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted on my tumblr account of the same name on November 8th, 2014 and edited on January 9th, 2019.

You yawned and rolled your neck, then blearily looked back down at your Psychology textbook. Slowly, you read through the page and you compared it to the notes in your notebook. The next time you started to lose focus you looked up at the clock on the wall above you. It read 11:59, and you watched as the second hand ticked closer towards midnight. Your eyes began to drift close again, and you shook your head to try and wake yourself up.

“You can’t fall asleep yet, Y/N,” you scolded. “There’s too much to do.”

Putting the book aside, you grabbed the colorful flashcards for your Latin class. The community college nearby the bunker was offering all sorts of classes that would be helpful in hunting, so you had decided to take them. Much to your dismay, college was a lot harder than you remembered school ever being. You were exhausted from all the studying you’d been doing over the past few days, but you had to do well on this, even the good grade was just for you.

Sighing, you flipped through the cards and quizzed yourself for the third time that night. When you finished the thick stack you pulled back your Psych notes, ready for another round of studying.

“Maybe if I just take a break…”

Deciding that this was the best plan of action, you stood up from the hard wooden chair and stretched, your sweatshirt rising above the waistband of your jeans. Frowning, you pulled it down self-consciously. There hadn’t been much time to work out since you’d begun taking the classes. The required readings, class sessions, and assignment had kept you busy, and unfortunately, it showed.

The bunker hallways were dark as you made your way to the kitchen, hoping to find something to munch on that would give you the energy you needed to get through your notes so that you could get to bed. Once you were there, however, you realized that there wasn’t much in the way of snack food. All you could find was a bowl of apples on the table, no doubt a gift from Jody in an attempt to keep you and the boys eating healthy. You sighed, then grabbed an apple, biting into it on your way back for another study session.

You had already finished it by the time you got back to the library and you set the already-browning core on the table next to you as you took your seat again. “I feel ya, apple, I feel ya,” you sighed, pushing it farther away from you so you’d have more room to spread out. “I’m wasting away over here, too.”

You yawned, resting your head on your hand. The clock’s ticking was the only sound in the library besides you turning the pages of your notebook and the winter wind howling outside, and the sounds were so soothing that soon you found yourself unintentionally drifting off.

* * *

 

“Y/N. Y/N wake up.”

You slowly opened your eyes and Sam stopped shaking you. “Hmm?” you mumbled. Squinting, you noticed that the clock above you read 2:36 and you rubbed your eyes, sitting up in your seat and stretching your arms above your head. Your back cracked and you rolled your neck, wincing at the soreness that had taken up residence in the muscles there.

“I must’ve fallen asleep,” you yawned.

“Yeah. Come on, you should get to bed,” Sam said, stroking a hand over your hair.

You shook your head. “I have to study, Sam. I’ve got an exam tomorrow,” you told him. Rubbing a hand over your face, you went back to reading your notes, moving on to the next chapter, which was even more boring than the first. If you had to read about trauma’s effect on the brain one more time, you might scream.

“No, Y/N. You need to sleep.” Sam gently grabbed your arm, but you pulled away, your eyes still focused on your notes. He sighed, then leaned down and scooped you up into his arms, bridal style.

“Put me down, Sam!” you protested weakly. The warmth he provided was enticing, however, and you yawned and snuggled closer despite your insistence on continuing to study.

Sam chuckled, his chest rumbling, and you smiled to yourself. Your eyes drooped closed as you relaxed in his arms, and the dim light from the library faded as Sam took you towards your room.

Your eyes still closed, you heard him push open the door to your bedroom with his foot. He set you down on the bed without turning on the lights, then covered you up with the thin blanket you normally slept with. It was no match for his warmth and you sighed at the loss, slowly opening your eyes to peer up at him as he walked away.

“Sam?” you whispered.

Sam stopped in the doorway at the sound of your voice and turned to look at you. He was wearing the blue flannel pajama pants you’d forced him to buy after finding out he didn’t have any proper pajamas for cold weather, and you smiled sleepily when you remembered your struggle to find anything long enough to fit him.

“I’m cold…”

Smiling softly, Sam maneuvered his way around the textbooks and dirty clothes littering the floor. He grabbed the discarded quilt off the floor on his way, laying it over the top of you. You curled up into it, shutting your eyes. Then, surprising both of you, Sam laid down on the bed behind you and wrapped his arm around your midsection. The warmth from his body seeped into your frigid bones and you happily snuggled up next to him, too tired to say anything about his unprecedented move.

 _I’ll ask him about it in the morning,_  you thought as sleep tugged you back down again.  _And then maybe after exams I’ll be awake enough to tell him that I wish we could do this every night._


End file.
